The Power of the Dark Crystal 10
|pub_date = January 10, 2018 |pages = 28 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #9 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #11 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #10 is the tenth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 3. Summary The final arc begins here! Kensho learns the extent of Thurma's lie surrounding the mythic Pool of Tears.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #10 (of 12) Plot Thurma and Kensho end up in a dreamfast/firefast. Both remember their mothers relaying Chal's message to them when they were children. They see early inhabitants of Mithra, who appear to not be Firelings but Gelfling. They then see a Gelfling whom Kensho recognizes as a member of the Dousan Clan from his robe. He is revealed to be Chal and is being pursued by other Gelfling led by Kataal, who accuses him of being a traitor and taking a barbarian for a mate. Chal and his mate Saluna resolve to saty together forever, even if they are hunted for it. Thurma, Kensho and Tumby find themselves in a pool and Kensho deduces from the fact that he and Thurma are able to dreamfast/firefast and what they saw when they did that the Gelflings who came to live in Mithra evolved into Firelings. He then notices that he no longer feels the heat and his burns do not hurt, and they realize that they are in the Pool of Tears and the story was true. As they continue on their way, SkekSil follows them. At the Castle of the Crystal, Fizzgig attempts to revive Jen and barks at the Skeksis as they approach and prepare to kill him . Kira arrives and orders them to get away from her husband. She is accompanied by a group of younger female Gelfling, who attack the Skeksis with spears. She then flies Jen and Fizzgig to safety. The enraged SkekUng enters the room of relics and drains the Crystalline Eminence of his essence. He then drinks it and becomes younger and stronger. In Mithra, the path becomes steeper as Thurma and Kensho near the Great Divide, a place where directios come unstuck and flow like lava. Once they reach it, SkekSil catches up to them. He chases them as they cross it but his Garthim has poor jumping ability and breaks apart on impact. At one point Kensho falls, but Tumby pulls him to safety with his tendrils. At the Castle, the younger and stronger SkekUng pulls apart the barricade. The their bed, Jen and Kira feel the Crystal growing weaker and he wonders if this is the end. She replies that it may be the end for them, but not for all. She reminds him that Thurma and Kensho are still out there and they must trust the young to do what they cannot. In Mithra, SkekSil catches up with Thurma and Kensho and she uses her flame to knock him back and out of site. Unfortunately, this was the last of her flame and she is now very weak. Refusing to let her die, Kensho carries her the rest of the way. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -10 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -10 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -10 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 10 Mark Buckingham cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 10 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics